Little Toscana
Overview Little Toscana is an Italian Restaurant owned and operated by Noemi Bellocchio and features heavily as the main location in the Noemi's Toscana Rebirth (NTR) game, as well minor appearances in the Origin Stories. It is located on Easy Street in beWilder's Philadelphia. Little Toscana is the dream of Noemi come to life, gifted to her by her father after she graduated culinary school. She is the majority owner, with a minority stake held by her fiance Bradley Fischer, and a lean held on it by a bank. The restaurant gets it's name from it's owner's heritage, Noemi's family having originated in the Toscana region of Italy. History Little Toscana was opened around about 5 years before the events of the NTR games begin.NTR Origins: Noe Way Out It was originally purchased by Noemi's father and gifted to her after she graduated culinary school. It was Noemi who oversaw the outfitting and launch of the restaurant from the beginning and became owner and operating manager. She also hired her then long-term boyfriend Brad as the head chef rather than face separation from him as he found work elsewhere. Little Toscana was the only restaurant on Easy Street until the opening of a branch of Salvatore's Deli directly across the street. NTR Origins: Noe Way Out It was later reveled during the course of the events of NTR Origins: Noe Way Out ''that her father used his pension and savings, plus a large loan, to purchase the restaurant. After his death, his debts become Noemi's and she owned the bank $150,000 or face foreclosure. After she pulled on her own finances and her fiance's too, she managed to reduce the debt to $100,000 by the time of the beginning of the main NTR game. Involvement The Little Toscana restaurant and staff feature heavily in the NTR ''beWilderverse content. The player takes on the role of Noemi during the NTR main game as well as the ''NTR Origins: Noe Way Out ''Mini-VN and many of the games events take place within the restaurant. These games tell the story of the fall and rise of Little Toscana as much as they do of it's owner Noemi, as her battle with Salvatore Baines and his Salvatore's Deli chain plays out. NTR Origins: Noe Way Out During the events of this Mini-VN, we learn of Sal's arrival in the community and on Easy Street. It is revealed that the problems that plague the restaurant are caused by him and that it's failings are designed outcomes of his meddling in an attempt to destabilize a rival. During this time, Noe's waitress staff is stolen from her by Sal as well. Little Toscana is also the site at which Brad proposed marriage to Noe, in front of the staff and customers. She accepted and the two became engaged during this Mini-VN. It was also here that Noe first learned of her father's death. Noemi's Toscana Rebirth (NTR) The events of this game are still playing out, and none of the key events have reached a publicly released version as of yet. It is during this time in the restaurant's history that the 'Rebirth' Waitresses, Kriem BlakeyNoemi's Toscana Rebirth v0.1b, Frankie Moreau and Kelsey Matthews join the staff. Purpose and Goals As a business, the stated goals of the organization are to make enough money to stay in business and provide and income to Noemi and her staff. The restaurant also has a set of stated goals, including being a key part of the local community and in serving high quality food each and every day. Beyond the official business goals. Little Toscana's purpose is to fulfill the childhood dream and lifelong ambition of Noe's to own and run her own restaurant. Organizational Structure Little Toscana has a simple structure in the form of a top down tree. The restaurant is owned in majority by Noemi (how much so we do not know) and Brad is a minority owner after investing a loan from his own parents. The Bank hold a lean on the property and assets of the business, a fact that was kept secret from Noemi until after her fathers death. Beneath the ownership, Noemi is acting general manager as well as the head waitress and at times, the sous-chef (or head chef when Brad is off duty). Brad's main responsibilities are in running the kitchen, managing produce and little else. Everyone else on the staff are full or part time workers who report directly to Noemi. There is no hierarchy to the employees below the Manager level. Leadership Noemi is the acting manager and leader of the organization. Brad, as minority owner and longest serving employee is technically second in charge after her. Membership Key Current Members * Noemi Bellocchio, Owner and Manager * Bradley Fischer, Head Chef * Kriem Blakey, Waitress * Francesca Moreau, Waitress * Kelsey Matthews, Waitress Key Past Members * Alice Wyrick, Former Waitress * Bethany Fuller, Former Waitress Area(s) of Influence Easy Street and surrounding community, Suburban Philadelphia References Category:Philadelphia Organizations Category:Businesses __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Philadelphia Locations